


in bloom

by godfreys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: clarke is in it very briefly lol, this whole fic is just bellamy being very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreys/pseuds/godfreys
Summary: bellamy keeps casually calling murphy pet names and murphy is thoroughly confused.





	in bloom

the first time, murphy just thinks its bellamy fucking with him.

its during a conversation with bellamy and clarke. they don't think he should have a gun.

they insist it isn't because they don't trust murphy, its because the rest of the camp doesn't.

it's bullshit, to murphy.

it's at moments like these, and when murphy sees the other campers whispering about him, that murphy just wants to leave and take his chances outside.

sure, the camp was a relatively safe place. they had the guns to protect themselves incase of an attack, they had food, they had tents.

but it wasn't home.

and murphy was really only alive out of spite. he hopes somewhere, his mother is watching him, and murphy can say "fuck you mom, im still here."

he hopes his father is watching, too.

"I really don't think its a good idea, Murphy." clarke is using her voice she uses when she wants to defuse the situation.

its demeaning, and murphy scoffs at her.

"If I wanted to hurt anyone here, I already would have. Gun or no gun, I'm still capable." it isn't really helping his case in reassuring clarke or bellamy, but he has no filter.

clarke sighs exasperatedly, and looks pointedly at bellamy. she then just walks away, and murphy can't help but clench his fists.

no one really wanted to deal with him, let alone talk to him. god forbid someone gives murphy two seconds of their time.

everyone avoids him like the plague; treated him like a rabid animal that would lash out and hurt someone at any given moment.

"Fucking forget about it." he would defend himself regardless.

"Sorry, darling." bellamy says, and his tone is apologetic and understanding.

murphy scoffs loudly at him. this whole interaction was worse enough, but to have bellamy degrade him further?

"Fuck off." he storms off, into his tent.

-

they're on a hunting trip. it's murphy, bellamy and a few other volunteers murphy didn't care to know.

they had given him a gun, just for tonight, and having something in his hands made murphy feel a thousand times safer than before.

bellamy stays close, probably because he's cautious to the fact murphy is now armed.

it's rained all week long, and the dirt is wet underneath their feet.

the forest smelled of rain, and just, earth.

murphy had been on earth for a long while now, but he was still constantly taken aback by just how different everything was here.

so much different compared to his small cell on the ark.

murphy isn't pauing attention, and his foot slips on a wet tree root.

bellamys arms catch him, clinging to his upper arm and his side.

"Careful, darling."

murphy wiggles away from his arms as soon ss hes on stable feet again.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" murphy spits out, putting a little bit of distance between them.

"Because I want to."

"And you like it." bellamy continues.

murphy scoffs.

"Never said I liked it."

"Never said you didn't like it."

"You're fucking stupid."

bellamy is smiling, and theres a hint of fondness to it that makes murphy confused.

the whole exchange makes him rethink the pet names. was this what murphy originally thought it was, or something else?

murphy couldn't help but notice the fact that there was a lack of "princess" whenever bellamy spoke to clarke now.

was it simply because bellamy was bored with messing with clarke, and now he was moving on to murphy?

murphy didn't fucking know. but he wouldn't deny he didn't particularly mind when bellamy called him it.

he wouldn't admit to it, though.

-

it's only a few hours later, and they're all back at camp. they had brought back a few rabbits, a squirrel.

it was better than nothing.

they're all having dinner now, and bellamy notices from across the crowd murphy hasn't got himself a bowl.

he finds his way through the crowd, and sits next to murphy. he's sat at a distance from everyone, simply watching the flame.

"You're not eating." its meant to be a question, but it comes out as a statement more than anything.

"Observant." when bellamy doesn't respond, murphy knows he's waiting for murphy to continue.

he rolls his eyes but gives bellsmy what he wants anyways.

"Not hungry."

"We're all hungry these days."

bellamy scoots closer, until their thighs are pressed together. he rests the bowl on both their knees, and forces a spoon into murphy hand.

murphy can't even comprehend it, that bellamy is sat here, giving him his ration of the night.

"What are you doing? I don't want your food."

murphy tries handing the spoon back to bellamy, but he simply just pushes it back.

"You need it more than I do."

"Why the fuck do you even care?"

"Why can't you accept any form of kindness, Murphy?"

bellamy quips back, sounding just a bit exasperated and tired.

murphy lets out a huff of breath through his nose, eyes leaving bellamys and instead settling on the flame again.

bellamy seems to sense murphys walls are coming back up strong.

"I wanna see you eat, so eat for me." his voice softens significanfly.

murphy isn't sure he's ever heard him speak so gently. it makes him look back up at him, and bellamy gives a small encouraging smile.

"Whatever." murphy mumbles, and twists the spoon in his grip to hold it properly.

he eats his first spoonful wordlessly, feeling bellamys eyes on him.

bellamy looks like he wants to rest a hand on murphys back, but pulls his hand back.

"Thanks, babe." bellamy says quietly.

murphys cheeks are painted a quiet red.

-

days go by with murphy on his best behavior. unbelievably, he didn't want to get into fights.

he didn't want to piss people off.

but when some little prick has the nerves to start shit with murphy, he wasn't going to sit and take it like some little pussy.

theres a crowd surrounding them, cheering the fight on. teenagers lived for violence, unsurprisingly.

it doesn't go on for very long, because clarke, octavia and bellamy are there to break things up.

he's being held back by someone, he doesn't even take the time to find out who.

the other boy is shouting, loud enough to be heard over all the commotion of the crowd.

"You should have floated with your faggot father!" the words sink into murphy and make his blood boil, and murphy isn't sure hes ever been so angry.

it hurts, to be pulled away from them when all he wants to do is beat him until hes unrecognizable.

"Stop, stop." bellamys grip on him is unbreakable, even as murphy thrashes around in his arms.

bellamy drags him to his tent, he shoves murphy in and zips the flap.

murphys breaths are coming in quick and ragid. he's literally shaking with anger, and murphy is suddenly aware of why people might fear him.

"Murphy, hey," bellamy steps infront of him, placing both his hands on murphys shoulders.

murphy steps away from him.

"You should have let me kill him."

"You know I couldn't."

"He fucking deserves it!"

"Maybe, but we don't hurt people."

"But everyone can hurt me?! That's acceptable?" murphy shouts, and he really doesn't mean to bring it up.

bellamys expression is hurt for just a moment, and then it softens again.

bellamy opens his mouth to speak, but murphy beats him to it.

"He shouldn't even fucking talk about my Dad. Little bitch isn't even half the man he was."

"I know." bellamy says softly, stepping forward. he wipes an angry tear from murphys eye.

"Just calm down, baby. You didn't do anything wrong." he pulls murphy against him into a hug.

murphy doesn't even struggle against him, just lets bellamy wrap his arms around him and be held.

"I won't let him bother you anymore." somehow, murphy believes him.

murphy slowly places his hands on bellamys back, head buried in bellamys chest.

thankfully, theres no more angry tears. murphy already feels embarrassed enough, he couldn't imagine if he was full blown crying infront of bellamy.

bellamys stroking murphys back, holding him like he actually enjoys having murphy in his arms.

murphy shouldn't think like that.

there's a small kiss to the top of murphys head, and then bellamy is pulling back enough to look at murphys face.

he looks at him for a long moment, before pulling murphy back against him.

murphys never been comforted like this before. he's never been held like this, like he mattered.

there's several more minutes of silence before,

"I shouldn't have let him get to me." its mumbled into bellamys chest, and murphy decides he likes things this way.

safely in bellamys arms, warm, and not thinking about hurting some asshole.

"It's okay, love." another kiss to the top of murphys head.

"You're only human."

-

it's late at night, and everyones gathered around the fire.

murphy has a cup of homemade moonshine in his hands, watching as bellamy talks to a girl murphy doesn't care to know the name of.

it looks an awful lot like flirting, and murphy hates the jealous feeling swirling around inside him.

really, all murphy wants to do is sleep.

but that was a lie, because all murphy wanted was to be sitting so close to bellamy, having bellamy look at him like that.

murphy takes another swig of the god awful drink, and its when bellamy leans over to whisper in her ear murphy snaps.

bellamys eyes connect with his for only a moment.

he throws his cup somewhere, he doesn't even give a damn where it lands, and finally tears his eyes away from bellamy and the girl.

he doesn't march over to them, no, he wasn't stupid. instead he maneuvers through the crowd and to his tent.

murphy knows he won't be able to get the image of bellamy possibly taking that girl to his tent out of his head all night.

it hurts, because murphy feels so stupid for falling for anyone at all. but bellamy blake of all people? 

murphy should have known he was screwed.

he zips the tent behind him, and lays down on his mattress. its cold as hell, and murphy almost misses the heat from the flame.

there was so much more to be upset about, and murphy hangs on to something so small and meaningless.

something so minimal; a guy liking him back.

its 20 minutes later when murphy finally lets his eyes close, and then there's rustling outside of his tent.

murphys eyes snap open and his body is thrown into action as he hears the zipper.

he reaches for his knife, just out of instinct.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." bellamy trails off, and hes standing in murphys tent with his hands slightly raised.

murphy sighs, sets his knife back and lays back down.

"What do you need?" murphy rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

bellamys completely silent, as if hes contemplating something.

murphy moves his hand and looks up at him expectantly.

bellamy just hovers over murphy for a moment, before hes moving to straddle murphys hips.

"What the fuck, Bellamy." 

is what murphy says, but his heartbeat has risen significantly.

"If you want me to stop, tell me to stop." then bellamys leaning down, kissing murphy with enthusiasm.

murphy is incredibly confused at this moment, but bellamys lips feel too good for him to focus, or even think.

so murphy kisses him back with just as much enthusiasm.

bellamy makes an encouraging sound into murphys mouth, before slipping his tongue in.

bellamys hands slip under murphys shirt and jacket to grip murphys sides tightly.

murphy shudders lightly.

murphys hands tangle into bellamys hair, absently running his fingers through it.

bellamy pulls back enough to speak.

"God, I've wanted to do that for ages." his lips brush against murphys as he speaks.

"How long?" murphy isn't sure what pushes him to ask it.

"Since I first saw you." 

despite the situation, murphy finds himself scoffing.

"You're so full of shit." but murphy leans back in anyways, pressing their lips together once again.

-

the next morning, murphy wakes up alone in an empty tent.

bellamy had slept with him afterwards, and murphy couldn't deny he was just a little disappointed they didn't get to wake up together.

but, bellamy was a busy guy and murphy knew that.

murphy goes to help guard the walls, only seeing bellamy around now and then.

murphy was glad today was normal so far, you never knew what was going to happen down here.

on the ark, it was always the same. an agonizing routine each day, nothing ever changed.

sometimes murphy missed that. he missed when everyone wasn't in constant danger.

he didn't miss not being free though.

hours pass without activity, and someone takes over murphys shift.

he's sat at a distance from people, twirling an apple in his hands. 

"Hey." bellamy makes his way towards him, and sits next to him.

bellamy was really the only person who ever approached him and engaged in conversation with him.

"Hey." murphy responds, turning slightly to look at him.

he looked tired, and the day wasn't even over yet. 

bellamy smiles at him. something about it makes murphy feel special, because its the same smile he always gives octavia and clarke.

he looks at the ground, red dirt.

bellamys hand hovers, over murphys thigh.

"You can touch me, you know. I'm not gonna stab you or some shit." 

bellamys hand finally settles on murphys thigh, and murphy lets out a quiet sigh from the contact.

bellamys smile brightens.

"I didn't get to tell you, but," bellamy pauses, and murphy glances over at him.

"You looked so pretty last night." bellamys eyes are soft on him, and murphy just rolls his eyes.

"I've been called a lot of things, pretty isn't one of them, Bell." 

"Well, it is now." bellamy gently rubs murphys thigh.

"Can I kiss you?" bellamy asks quietly, and murphy finally, really, looks at him.

"Yeah." 

bellamy leans in, presses a lingering kiss to murphys lips. then a quick kiss to murphys cheek before he retreats entirely.

"Missed you today." bellamy squeezes murphys thigh as he speaks.

"Did you?" murphy sounds genuinely surprised.

"Yeah." hes close again, lips brushing against murphys.

"Missed my pretty boy." he brings their lips together afterwards, and murphy is vaguely aware of the people around them that could say shit but can't quite bring himself to care.

instead he kisses bellamy back, presses a hand to bellamys cheek to deepen the kiss.

murphy decides he likes the pet names.

bellamy pulls away eventually, and just stares at murphy for a second before smiling at him.

murphy finds himself smiling back.


End file.
